Build field-based clinical research capacity on malaria at field sites in Africa to conduct clinical trials of candidate malaria vaccines or other potential malaria prevention and intervention strategies. Activities include: [unreadable] Establish well-characterized cohorts for future P. faliciparum vaccine trials; [unreadable] Collect data on the incidence of P. falciparum infection, uncomplicated malaria, severe malaria, and malaria mortality;and [unreadable] Initiate assessment of the host immune responses that are associated with a decreased incidence of these outcomes.